xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Shepherd
Lee Shepherd (b. July 27) is a mutant with the power of superhuman speed. He is the son of Luke Shepherd, and the grandson of Speed and Hawkeye. He is a member of the Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and is a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gaomon. Lee is a member of the Eisenhardt family and the Bishop family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Supersonic Speed: Lee is superhumanly fast and his top speed is unknown, but he can exceed the speed of sound. *''Molecular Destabilization:'' He can also generate hyper-kinetic vibrations that accelerate the molecules in matter, causing any solid object he directs his vibrations at to explode. **''Intangibility:'' He also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' He probably has reflexes beyond the abilities of the finest athlete, because of his super-speed. *''Superhuman Agility:'' He probably has agility beyond the abilities of the finest athlete, because of his super- speed. *''Superhuman Durability:'' He can probably withstand intense friction and intense impacts considering how running at super-speed doesn't seem to cause him discomfort. *''Superhuman Strength:'' He probably possesses superhuman lower body strength allowing him to press 800 pounds to 1 ton with his lower body. Neon Manipulation: Lee can discharge Neon stream lasers from his hands, which also blow up upon contact to deal damage to enemies as well as simulate some type of light dash, which when used dissolves him into Neon itself and enables him, and brief after images of him, to sprint up or around walls and literally run on air from a starting jump for brief periods of time.4 Delsin's chain can also be covered in neon and made rigid, allowing it to be used like in sword-like fashion; he can also use neon to charge it directly into enemies, knocking them over, similar to his smoke choke slam. He also has neon grenades which suspend enemies in air for a short amount of time. Aiming while using the Neon power set utilizes a mode similar to Precision, time slows down and it highlights certain weak points around specific enemy body parts. Weak points are Karma specific, shoot an enemy in the head to cause them to be "obliterated" and explode into a puff of red neon and receive evil karma, or shoot them in the shins to restrain the enemy to receive good karma. Sources show he also has some kind of propulsion ability honed by a force field situated at the lower legs. Lee can heal some minure wounds with Neon by absorbing it from the brightly lit neon signs situated around cities and he also gets stronger by absrobing Neon. *'Light Speed': Allows Lee to be transforme into a cloud of neon gas, increasing his speed and allowing them to run over obstacles and up walls. Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Lee carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gaomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Lee carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Freedom around his neck. This allows his Gaomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Pym family Category:Mephisto family Category:Bishop family Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Photokinetics Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters born in 2035 Category:Crest of Freedom Bearers